


Snowball war

by SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME/pseuds/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is having a huge snowball fight. Girls against boys... and Malia. As you aim to nail Stiles and win, He suddenly ducks and your fluffy white ball of snow hits Derek Hale in the face. What's there to do other than run? (And maybe have some victorious snow kisses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball war

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft that I will edit later. I just waned it to be out there for my sake. Thanks for reading and feel free to give me any helpful criticism, I would love it. Also I tried last minute to make this gender neutral so whoever could read it. If I made any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them as soon as I possibly can.

The snow is softly falling, the small ice crystals getting stuck to your hair and lashes. You resist the strong urge to wipe them away, to clear your vision a little bit but if you did, the girls would kill you. You had to be as quiet as possible for this ambush. It was crucial that the other part of the pack doesn’t hear anything other than the crunching of their own boots in the snow. You could barely contain your excitement. Hands twitching, with anticipation. You could jump and squeal with joy as you hear the almost soundless, offbeat rhythm of their snow boots hitting the ground. Judging by the slowness of their steps you can tell that, so far, everything was going along with Lyd’s plan. They were walking right into a trap and weren't expecting a thing. 

You make eye contact with all the girls and mouth a quick 'they;re coming.'

After silently giving you their ques that they were ready, you signaled back. You smirked as you saw Kira preparing, Lydia tensing, and Allison smiling. You were ready and determined to win. You give the signal and with deafening battle cries you all leapt out of your hiding places, launching snowballs in the direction of the boys and Malia. You let the smirk grow on your face as you see the packs surprised faces.

By the time you took down Boyd, Allison had already nailed Scott three times. The first snowball hitting him in the stomach, the second, the face, and the final “death blow,” the groin Making him fall to the ground with a small moan of pain. Kira had a clear shot out of the bushes. She was hitting Erica and Isaac, who still had yet to pinpoint where the white balls of fury where coming from. You continued throwing snowballs until you hit Malia in the face, earning yourself a low growl and a flash of blue eyes. Once you thought your team had it under control, you turned to see Stiles running the fuck away. 

Clearly having the upper hand with his head start, he was a few feet ahead of you. Scooping up the fluffy substance as you ran, you pack it into a little ball and fire the compact snow towards his head. You let out a small gasp of shock when he trips and falls, his head barely grazing the snowball as it propels forward and reaches its new target. Derek Hale’s perfectly chiseled, frowning face. Quickly realizing your mistake, it’s now your turn to run the fuck away.

With a quick pivot you head back toward the thick line of trees behind the sheriff’s house. You could hear Stiles yelling at Derek, “Why are you just standing there! (He’s/She’s) getting away!” Not wanting to waste time, you ignore the thought about turning to see how far away Derek was. You already knew that he would be using his extra strength to power through the snow and you needed to come up with a plan. Quickly. 

Eyes locking on a branch you mentally beg your burning legs to go just a few more feet. If you got to it you could hide in the tree. Bu just as you reached your arms up, a heavy weight pushed you away and into the snow drift. When you look up, you see a beautiful set of eyes staring lustfully back at you. For a while, you both just stare, eyes flitting to each other’s lips and back up again. All of a sudden you feel Derek’s lips crashing on yours. Surprised you squeak, causing him to pull back. “No.” is all you can force out before you are pulling him back in, kissing him with passion. Breaking the kiss for air after what seems like an eternity, you smile softly at his dazed face. Coming back to the world he smiles back, leaning in for another lip lock. Only, before he could reach your lips you bring up a handful of snow and shove it in his face.   
“I win!” you laugh as he sputters, spitting snow out of his mouth and coming back at your face full force. You both smile into the kiss at you hear the girls cheering from the sheriff's backyard.


End file.
